If we meet again
by monster milky
Summary: ASS / TwoShots / Slash / UA / "Scorpius não conseguia imaginar que ficara tão amigo de um garoto em tão pouco tempo. Era quase irreal."
1. If we meet again

**Autora**: monster milky

**Ship**: AlbusxScorpius

**Classificação**: K+

**Aviso**: escrita para 1º Edição do Projeto Pinãozinho - Innocent Love do Forum 6 Vassouras

**Situação**: sorrisos sem graça e bochechas coradas

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não pertence a mim. Todos os direitos de HARRY POTTER, personagens, nomes, tipologia e símbolos correspondem a J.K. Rowling, Editora Rocco Ltda, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers.

O direito moral da autora não foi assegurado.

Esta história não possui nenhum tipo de fim lucrativo.

* * *

**If we meet again**

_What's somebody like you doing in a place like this?_

(O que alguém como você está fazendo em um lugar como esse?)

* * *

Faziam três dias que a reforma de seu apartamento terminara e a parte elétrica já havia dado sinais de problemas. Seus pais bem que disseram que não havia necessidade de mudar de casa, mas Scorpius sabia que não aguentaria mais nenhum dia naquela mansão com seus pais correndo atras da papelada para o divórcio.

Ele já era maior de idade, estava terminando a faculdade e era rídiculo convidar uma garota para passar a noite no quarto vizinho de seus pais. Certo, talvez não fosse pelas noitadas com as garotas da faculdade, talvez ele realmente precisasse de um tempo sozinho, longe dessa história de separação.

Já havia ligado para seu pai e notificado as problematícas luzes que não acendiam, ele disse que mandaria um conhecido para arrumar o problema. Tentou argumentar que não havia necessidade de um engenheiro elétrico, chamar um eletrisista era o bastante, mas quem disse que seu pai escutava qualquer coisa que dissesse?

Agora estava ali, sentado no sofá da sala, encarando a TV, sem realmente vê-la, e esperando o interfone tocar. Oh, Deus, como sua vida ficara complicada depois dos oitos anos de idade…

Suspirou alto quando o interfone finalmente soou. Arrastou-se para cozinha, dizendo que o Sr. Potter e sua equipe poderiam subir. Deixou a porta aberta para que não precisasse mais se levantar e voltou a se acomodar no sofá.

Ouviu um barulho no hall e nem sequer ousou desviar seus olhos para a entrada, apenas continuou a observar sem vontade os comerciais que passavam.

"Malfoy?"

Scorpius voltou sua cabeça para a direção que haviam o chamado. Se deparou com um homem da idade de seu pai o observando chocado.

"Por Deus! Por um momento eu tive certeza que havia voltado no tempo!"

O loiro encarou sem entende-lo e percebeu que não era só ele que aparentava estar confuso, o garoto de boné também parecia incerto e envergonhado. O homem sorriu gentil perante a confusão dos meninos e tentou se explicar.

"Você deve ser o Scorpius. É realmente é tão parecido com seu pai! Deve escutar isso todo dia, não é?"

O garoto continuou quieto, apenas observando o homem mais velho que sorria esperando uma resposta. O garoto de boné pareceu incomodado com a situação finalmente se pronunciou.

"Pai, a luz, lembra?"

"Oh, sim! Desculpe! Então, Scorpius, qual é o problema?"

"As luzes simplesmente não acendem e quando acendem ficam piscando… eu estava na dúvida se chama alguém que entendesse de elétrica ou de exorcismo."

O Sr. Potter riu da graça do mais novo, em quanto o menino de boné apenas de um sorrisinho sem graça.

"Certo, em qual cômodo elas estão dando problema?"

"Na cozinha e no meu quarto. Eu acompanho vocês."

Os três seguiram para cozinha. Primeiro Sr. Potter fez alguns testes com o interruptor, depois passou algum tempo observando a luminária e por fim virou-se para seu filho e pediu gentilmente que abrisse a caixa de ferramentas e lhe passa-se a chave de fenda.

O garoto abriu a caixa e observou durante longos segundos os treze tipos de chave de fendas que estavam disposto na caixa. Pegou aleatoriamente um deles e ofereceu ao pai.

"Esse não, Albus. Tem que ser um em formato de "x" que encaixe aqui no interruptor, está vendo?"

Oh sim, então era Albus o nome dele. Notou que o garoto voltou a mexer na caixa de ferramentas procurando pela chave de fenda certa e quando finalmente a encontrou soltou uma esclamação de vitória.

Aquele garoto não era tão diferente de Scorpius afinal. Ele era alguns centímetros mais baixo, mas, a julgar pela aparência, pareciam ter a mesma idade, então provalmente ele também estava fazendo faculdade. Bem, certamente não estava fazendo faculdade de engenharia elétrica, pois parecia não entender nada das ferramentas que seu pai estava lhe pedindo.

Albus virou o rosto e os olhos de ambos de encontraram, por uma fração de segundos algo diferente pareceu brilhar nos olhos deles, mas o moreno escutou seu nome ser chamado e virou-se rapidamente, quase enterrando seu rosto na caixa de ferramentas tentado esconder suas bochechas levemente coradas.

"Não, Al, eu pedi o alicate de ponta fina. As vezes eu me pergunto se você realmente está me escutando…"

Scorpius continuou a observar o moreno mais novo. Era esguio e parecia ser meio magrelo, mas provavelmente era uma ilusão já que o moleton que usava parecia ter sido comprado vários números maior. Tinha uma expressão serena, seus cabelos escuros eram revoltos por baixo do boné e seus olhos eram infantis e brilhantes, seus lábios se curvavam levemente em doce sorriso.

O loiro sentiu seu próprio sorriu morrer ao se dar conta do que fazia. Ele teve a capacidade de analisar um garoto. Alias o filho de um amigo de seu pai que estava lhe fazendo um favor.

Desviou o olhar rapidamente como se não olhar para o garoto fosse lhe impedir de pensar nele. Ele sabia que suas bochechas estavam coradas e não acreditava no nível de escrúpulo que havia alcançado.

"Scorpius?"

O loiro se assustou e voltou-se na direção do homem mais velho. Ele sorriu gentil e deu uma leve gargalhada da situação.

"Vocês, meninos, realmente nunca nos escutam!"

"Desculpe, Sr. Potter, eu estava pensando em outras coisas."

"Não tem problema. Só perguntei se você estava fazendo faculdade."

Scorpius olhou de esguela para Albus para certificar-se que o garoto não estava prestando atenção no seu pequeno deslize, mas o moreno parecia interessado demais no rumo que a conversa encaminhava.

"Aah. Sim, eu faço Administração, já estou no último ano."

Sr. Potter pareceu se empolgar com a resposta e Albus soltou uma risadinha baixa, provavelmente ele já sabia a resposta do pai.

"Puxa, sério? Albus também está no último ano, mas está fazendo Rádio e TV. Meu filho mais velho, James, também é formado em Administração, qualquer coisa que você precisar pode ficar descansado para pedir ajuda a ele. Sabe, minha filha mais nova, Lily, também entrou na faculdade agora, ela está fazendo Moda. Infelizmente, eu não tive nenhum filho para seguir minha carreira de engenheiro…"

Albus e Scorpius pareceram se divertirem com a situação. Claro que o Sr. Potter estava esperando uma oportunidade para começar a falar e nunca mais parar, provavelmente ele se sentia muito mais a vontade quando conversava no trabalho.

A conversa foi fluindo e aos poucos o trabalho na cozinha foi acabando, afinal, era só um problema de mal contato no interruptor, mas o Sr. Potter fez questão de fazer alguns ajustes a mais na parte elétrica para impedir que desse mais algum problema.

Em quanto eles rumavam em direção ao quarto, o loiro reparou um pouco mais em Albus, o jeito que ele andava, como sua expressão de tédio estava muito mais amena e agora parecia levemente divertido com a situação, o jeito que se vestia e por um momento de clareza passou pela mente de Scorpius quando ele se lembrou o significado do símbolo no boné do moreno.

"O Super Bowl não é hoje?"

Perguntou meio incerto querendo começar uma conversa com Albus, mas não confiante o suficiente para saber se ela vingaria.

"É sim. Alias, ele já está acontecendo."

"Você quer ver?"

Ele viu os olhos verdes brilharem ainda mais e um sorriso iluminado aparecer em seu lábios, sentiu suas bochechas corarem e desviou os olhos para o Sr. Potter que apenas deu um sorrisinho e fez uma afirmação com a cabeça.

Os dois garotos rumaram para sala discutindo o que provavelmente já teria acontecido nos tempos que haviam passado.

"Nãp consigo acreditar que você torce para os Packers, Albus!"

"Como assim? Você não torce para eles?"

O loiro alargou o sorriso em quanto se acomodava de um lado do sofá, vendo o moreno se acomodar do outro.

"Claro que não! Os Steelers com certeza vão ganhar essa final!"

"Só nos seus sonhos, Scorpius!"

Não fazia nem cinco minutos que Albus havia começado a falar de verdade e eles já estavam discutindo amigavelmente como se tivessem assistido todos os jogos do campeonato juntos.

Os tempos foram passando e a discussão foi se tornando cada vez mais animada, a cada ponto que o time fazia os meninos se davam tapinhas nos ombros em comemoração e sem perceberem estavam sentados muito mais juntos do que no começo do jogo.

"SIM!"

O moreno gritou quando o juiz deu como o jogo terminado anunciando a vitória dos Packers. Albus comemorou fazendo uma dancinha esquisita, tirando gargalhadas do loiro . Sr. Potter apareceu na soleira da porta da sala e ficou observando nostalgicamente por um tempo antes de se pronunciar.

"Já acabei, melhor irmos antes de ficar tarde, Al."

A alegria pareceu esvaziar pelo ambiente e logo os dois meninos ficaram quietos esperando que o moreno mais velho dissesse que era só brincadeira, que poderiam voltar a fazer seja lá o que estavam fazendo.

"Sério, Al, Ginny vai ficar uma fera se eu atrasar em te levar para casa de novo."

O garoto soltou um muxoxo e arrastou-se até o pai, Scorpius o acompanhou até o hall e esperou o elevador chegar.

"Sr. Potter, como posso te pagar pelo serviço?"

O loiro perguntou meio sem jeito, pronto para argumentar que ele precisava retribuir pela gentileza, mas então viu o moreno alargar o sorriso e dizer em um tom alegre.

"Seu pai já acertou tudo comigo, não precisa se preocupar."

Ele sorriu sem graça e seu olhar voltou para o moreno abriu um sorriso animado de volta para ele.

"Foi um prazer conhece-lo, Scorps! Vamos marcar de assistirmos mais partidas juntos, o que me diz?"

Sentiu seu sorriso iluminar e suas bochechas enrubreceram.

"Claro, quando quiser, Al! Não precisa nem ligar, é só parecer."

Os Potter se despediram mais uma vez antes de entrarem no elevador, Scorpius tentou de todo jeito eternizar o brilho dos olhos verdes que vira pela janelinha antes da porta se fechar.

…

O loiro estava ali, sentado no sofá da sala, encarando a TV, sem realmente vê-la, e esperando anciosamente o interfone tocar. Oh, Deus, como sua vida tinha ficado mais leve depois do último domingo!

O Sr. Potter havia ligado na segunda-feira dizendo que tinha esquecido o alicate de ponta fina em algum lugar de sua casa e, se não fosse muito incomodo, Albus passaria sexta na sua casa para pega-lo. E lá estava ele, esperando o moreno já com a porta aberta. Literalmente.

Quando o interfone tocou Scorpius pulou o sofá e tentou não acertar os objetos que ficavam no meio do caminho, o que foi em vão, pois acertou em cheio uma mesinha que ficava próxima a parede.

Depois de desligar-lo, voltou a acomodar-se no sofá, repetindo mentalmente que deveria parecer algo natural e não como se ele estivesse sedento por um visita ao seu apartamento. Alias, sedento a visita de Albus ao seu apartamento.

Escutou o elevador chegar e ele se virou rapidamente para ver Albus entrar pela porta. O sorriso do moreno se alargou ainda mais quando viu o loiro quase de pé em cima do sofá esperando por ele.

"Hey, Scorps! Bom te ver de novo!"

Eles caminharam até o meio da sala e se abraçaram como velhos amigos se não se viam a muito tempo. Scorpius não conseguia imaginar que ficara tão amigo de um garoto em tão pouco tempo. Era quase irreal.

"Não me diga! Olha, Al, eu procurei a chave de fenda do seu pai, mas não encontrei."

"É porque ele esqueceu um alicate. Não tem problema, eu te ajudo a procurar, afinal meu pai não foi muito longe com as ferramentas dele."

Scorpius sorriu sem graça. Claro, ele tinha que tinha que esquecer qual das ferramentas o Sr. Potter havia deixado em sua casa, já estava praticamente viciado em dizer besteiras na frente do amigo.

Eles foram até a cozinha para procurar o alicate. E procuraram. Procuraram. Procuraram. Abriram gavetas e portas, olharam em cima e embaixo da pia, do fogão, do microondas… e nem sinal da ferramenta.

"Que tal uma pausa?"

Scorpius sugeriu ao ver o moreno coçar os olhos de cansaço. Os meninos voltaram para sala, atirando-se cada um de um lado do sofá.

"Onde será que meu pai escondeu aquele alicate?"

"Ainda tem meu quarto para procurar…"

Soltaram um suspiro de desaprovação ao lembrarem que ainda havia outro comodo para encontrar a ferramenta. Scorpius sugeriu uma verdadeira pausa, ele ligou o video game alegando que havia comprado um novo jogo e não havia tido chance de jogar em dupla com outra pessoa.

Os minutos foram se passando de pressa e só perceberam que horas eram quando o celular de Albus tocou histericamente. Ele atendeu o telefone e alegou dizendo que ela não precisava ficar brava, pois ele iria jantar e dormiria na casa de seu pai.

"Não sabia que seus pais também eram separados, Al."

O moreno sorriu sem graça. Provavelmente era algo que ele não gostava de comentar, um daqueles tópicos proibidos de se começar uma conversa rasoável.

"Sim, eles se divorciaram a alguns meses."

"Meus pais também estão se separando."

"Deve ser mais difícil para você, Scorps. Você é filho único."

"Mas eu não moro mais com eles, então não preciso mais conviver tanto com essa história…"

Os dois se olharam sem graça e sorriram sem jeito, não havia mais como continuar com aquela conversa, era um assunto inútil e não iria levar a lugar nenhum.

"Bom, ainda temos que procurar a chave de fenda no meu quarto."

"Alicate, Scorps!"

Os dois se levantaram do sofá rindo da confusão do loiro e seguiram calmamente pelo corredor. Scorpius se certificou que o quarto estaria no mínimo apresentável paredes verde claro, móveis de metal e vidro, TV, livros, nada de mais e tudo no lugar certo.

"Wow, seu quarto é fantástico!"

"É? Não tem nada de mais…"

"É que ele é tão organizado. Eu divido o meu com James e minha mãe sempre briga que nossas coisas estão espalhadas por todos os lados."

Scorpius riu brevemente e começou a procurar o alicate com os olhos, talvez se o achasse antes de Albus, ele poderia esconde-lo novamente e o moreno teria sua estadia prolongada. Era um plano realmente brilhante!

Eles adentraram o quarto começaram a busca pelos móveis, procurando qualquer sinal da ferramenta. O loiro ajoelhou-se para espiar debaixo da cama e o moreno logo se juntou a ele. Tatearam cegamente tentando encontrar a ferramenta, até que Scorpius deu um sobre-salto.

"Achei!"

"Não, Scorps, essa é minha mão!"

"Ooh, desculpe, Al…"

O loiro sorriu sem graça, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem. Agachou-se ainda mais, com seu nariz quase tocando o chão, inclinou-se ainda mais para dentro da cama e finalmente dando sorte e tocando algo frio e liso, retirou rápido sua mão de baixo da cama, assustado com qualquer probabilidade do que pudesse ser.

"O que foi?"

"Acho que encontrei algo…"

"Deixa eu ver…"

Albus se proximou, inclinando-se como o outro tinha feito e colocou a mão de baixo da cama. Soltou uma exclamação muda quando tocou o mesmo objeto que o loiro havia encontrado. Sorriu, trazendo o alicate para fora da cama.

"Viu, Scorps, não era um braço decepado."

Scorpius viu o moreno levantar a cabeça e se deparou com um par de olhos verdes esmeraldas muito próximos aos seus. Sentiu sua respiração se misturar com a dele e suas bochechas ganharem um novo tom de vermelho.

Tentou desviar o olhar, mas era impossível, aqueles olhos brilhantes eram como imãs. Sentiu o moreno se aproximar um pouco mais, tendo seus lábios a poucos centímetros. A espera de longos segundos foi finalmente findada quando o loiro se aproximou mais acabando com a distância entre eles. Apenas um leve roçar, criando faíscas e pequenos choques elétricos.

Eles se separaram e ficaram algum tempo apenas se observando durante alguns minutos. Scorpius mal podia acreditar no que acabara de fazer, alias era difícil até de pensar na possiblidade de beijar um garoto, quanto mais Albus que havia conhecido apenas a uma semana.

Se deparou com as bochechas coradas de Albus e seus lábios entre aberto de uma maneira inocentemente convidativa. Dane-se a quanto tempo tinha conhecido o moreno, naquele momento não importava, apenas queria que seu lábios se juntarem mais um vez.

Eles se aproximaram novamente, dessa vez empenhados em aprofundar e demorar mais do que breve segundos. Começou calmo e delicado, a ternura entre o beijo era quase palpável, mas não demorou muito para terminar, pois o celular de Albus voltou a tocar histericamente pedindo atenção.

O moreno tentou argumentar em ficar mais tempo na casa de Scorpius, mas o Sr. Potter pareceu não ceder e disse que era para voltar o mais rápido possível, com um muxoxo de desgosto deligou o telefone e os dois rumaram para a porta de entrada.

"Bom, então…"

O loiro sorria sem graça sem saber ao certo como se despedir, sentia as bochechas quentes e notou que o outro parecia estar na mesma situação.

"Então, nós nos vemos, Scorps…"

"Nos vemos amanhã?"

Albus abriu um grande sorriso acenando positivamente com a cabeça em quanto entrava no elevador.

Scorpius sabia que aquela noite sonharia com o brilho dos olhos verdes e o sorriso gentil que vira pela janelinha antes da porta de metal se fechar.

* * *

**N.A.**:

Oi, gente :)

essa é a primeira vez que eu escrevo para o ship de AlbusxScorpius e participo de um Projeto do 6 Vassouras! #SoltaFogos

Espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado e tenha atendido todas as espectativas inocentes desse casal tão fofinho #JustHearts

Obs.: Hehehe… o Sr. Malfoy pagou antecipadamente pelo serviço do Sr. Potter 8DD

(isso iria dar um plot tão divertido de desenvolver!)

Para não perder o costume, a música do começo chama If we ever meet again e é cantada pelo Timbaland e a Katy Perry (dessa vez eu não usei McFLY, hein! Hahaha!)

Obrigada a todos que leram e aos que vão deixar review um super abraço mega apertado *U*

beijinhos,

m. milky

março/2011


	2. It has to be

**Autora**: monster milky

**Ship**: AlbusxScorpius

**Classificação**: K+

**Aviso**: escrita para 1º Edição do Projeto Pinãozinho - Innocent Love do Forum 6 Vassouras

**Situação**: primeiro encontro

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não pertence a mim. Todos os direitos de HARRY POTTER, personagens, nomes, tipologia e símbolos correspondem a J.K. Rowling, Editora Rocco Ltda, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers.

O direito moral da autora não foi assegurado.

Esta história não possui nenhum tipo de fim lucrativo.

**Observação**: Continuação de "If we meet again"

* * *

**It has to be**

_Me and you_

_And you and me_

_No matter how they tossed the dice_

_It had to be_

_The only one for me is you_

_And you for me_

* * *

Albus chacoalhou a cabeça tentando fazer com que a imagem de Scorpius saísse de seus pensamentos de uma vez por todas. Percebeu que alguns colegas notaram seus movimentos bruscos na animada aula de Psicologia da Comunicação, fingiu um bocejo em quanto coçava os olhos, dissimulando os olhares alheios.

Era sexta-feira e ele iria se encontrar com o loiro depois da aula, com muita sorte e algumas desculpas havia conseguido dispensa do estágio aquela tarde. Não que seus pais soubessem, ou então teria que passar o dia todo dando muitas explicações a eles, mas não gastou seu tempo pensando nisso, o importante mesmo era que iria encontrar Scorpius, e melhor, longe das paredes do apartamento.

Oh, sim, Albus já havia planejado tudo, um agradável dia passeando longe dos olhares alheios das pessoas conhecidas e com muito ar fresco. Seria simplesmente perfeito.

Conforme o professor terminava a aula sua ansiedade crescia e quando finalmente acabou de fazer a chamada, Albus sentiu seu estomago ser praticamente levantado pelas borboletas histéricas que voavam dentro dele. Guardou rapidamente seu material dentro da mochila tentando parecer natural, mas tinha a sensação que seus movimentos eram rápidos demais para um mundo que parecia se mover em slow motion.

"Oi, Al, eu e os caras vamos para o bar, quer vir conosco?"

"Não, obrigado. Eu tenho um encontro."

Dave Figgman, o menino que havia lhe feito o convite, estava parado ao lado de sua mesa com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Então Albus percebeu que não era só ele, e sim que todos seus colegas de sala haviam parado o que estavam fazendo para observa-lo.

"Na verdade, não é um encontro! Só combinei de sair com o filho de um amigo do meu pai."

Os sorrisos pareceram se enviesarem ainda mais. Era melhor sair dali o mais rápido possível antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa que o comprometesse.

"Eu estou atrasado. Tenho que ir, com licença."

Ele precisava chegar aos portões da _London Academy of radio, Film & TV_ o mais rápido possível, mas os quatro lances de escada com pessoas descendo e subindo, ou paradas apenas conversando não ajudavam em nada.

Quando finalmente chegou a calçada, Albus parou observando o movimento acelerado das ruas. Eram 13h10 e ele precisava estar em _Kensington Gardens_ em mais ou menos vinte minutos. O moreno se demorou um pouco para escolher qual meio de transporte usaria.

O metrô estava fora de cogitação, além de ser caro, provavelmente ficaria horas tentando pegar o trem com a quantidade de gente que teria no horário de almoço; táxi era até uma boa ideia, mas mesmo assim ainda saia caro; ônibus era sua única chance, não era caro, mas a faculdade ficava razoavelmente longe do parque.

Correu para o ponto rezando para que o ônibus certo não demorasse muito para chegar.

…

O moreno conseguiu avistar os cabelos platinados de longe. O loiro estava parado de costas para ele, perto da estátuda do _Peter Pan_, mexendo impacientemente no celular. Sorriu sem graça, ele sabia que estava vinte minutos atrasado e também sabia como o outro era intolerante sobre atrasos.

"Hey!"

Passou um dos braços pelo pescoço de Scorpius, o puxando até que as costas do loiro encostasse em seu peito, para, discretamente, seus lábios tocarem o topo de seus cabelos platinados.

"Você está imperdoavelmente atrasado, Albus!"

"Imperdoavelmente? Hey, Scorps, você sabe que a _Academy_ fica londe daqui! Você que tem sorte que a _Business School_ fica só umas duas quadras!"

O loiro soltou um muxoxo se afastando brevemente para ficar de frente para ele. Ambos estavam com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas e um sorriso doce nos lábios.

"Vamos, eu estou morrendo de fome."

Albus abriu um sorriso ainda mais luminoso e colocou o braço em volta do ombro do outro perguntando se ele preferia almoçar no _Broadwalk Café_ ou se a barraca de _fish and chips_ seria o suficiente.

"O _Broadwalk_ é longe, mas aposto que vai valer a caminhada."

Scorpius alargou o sorriso e começou a andar em direção ao restaurante, guiando o moreno. Conversaram sobre coisas bobas, desde as aulas que tiveram na semana como os jogos de futebol americano que haviam assistido sábado passado.

"E o seu estágio, Al? Você ainda não me contou como fez para escapar dele hoje…"

"Acredite, você não vai querer saber."

O loiro lhe ofereceu um sorriso maroto, mas percebeu que o moreno não tinha intenção de realmente contar a gambiarra que fizera, mas isso não queria dizer que o faria desistir de saber.

"Isso é coisa do James, não é?"

"Como você sabe?"

"Fácil, pelo que você me conta dele, ele tem métodos bastantes ilegais para conseguir o que quiser. Me conta, o que o James fez dessa vez?"

Albus rodou os olhos e sorriu animado, fazendo esforço para segurar o riso antecipado. Não havia jeito de esconder nada de Scorpius.

"Eu pedi gentilmente para ele falsificar uma dispensa médica para mim."

"E o James agindo de bom grado? O que você disse a ele?"

"Disse que tinha um encontro."

"Um encontro, é?"

"Sim, um encontro com alguém loiro de olhos azuis."

"E deixe-me adivinhar, você sem querer esqueceu de comentar que esse alguém loiro de olhos azuis sou eu."

"Exatamente. Sem querer."

Os dois deram altas gargalhadas chamando atenção das pessoas que estava sentada nos bancos das alamedas.

Logo chegaram ao restaurante que, para surpresa de ambos, não estava tão cheio. O almoço foi animado, Albus acabou mesmo optando pelo famoso _fish and chips_, em quanto Scorpius se contentou com um sanduíche saudável.

Muitas conversas inúteis, sorrisos e olhares significativos, tudo isso era digno de um almoço perfeito para um primeiro encontro. E nem mesmo a discussão para ver quem iria pagar a conta, nem mesmo depois das reclamações de Scorpius antes de finalmente ceder, conseguiram estragar aquele momento.

Ambos provaram de um sentimento autentico e mútuo. Os olhares demorados, os sorrisos gentis e as bochechas coradas só faziam com que as outras pessoas ao redor deles tivessem certeza do que aqueles dois garotos partilhavam.

Scorpius sugeriu que caminhassem pelo _Diana playground_ e Albus concordou dizendo que fazia anos que ele não se divertia em um parquinho. Os dois compraram sorvetes e ficaram sentados nas balanças, vendo as crianças correrem de um lado para o outro.

"Scops, e o seu estágio? Eu sei que já perguntei isso umas trezentas vezes, mas eu juro que eu ainda não entendi..."

"Não é tão difícil de entender, Al. Eu fiz estágio na empresa do meu avô e só."

"Mas não faz sentido... você não deveria arranjar outro estágio?"

"Não se eu quiser só trabalhar com o que eu realmente quero."

"Que é...?"

"Administração de heranças."

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo!"

"Claro que não! Pense assim, Al, um monte de gente morre todo dia e sempre sobra alguma herança e ninguém nunca sabe como administra-la direito."

"Você não está mesmo falando sério, está?"

"Mas é claro que sim! É uma área completamente inexplorada no mercado, quando me formar vou abrir uma empresa de consultoria de administração especializada nesse tipo de caso."

O moreno rodou os olhos segurando o riso. As vezes ele não tinha certeza se o loiro estava tirando uma com a sua cara ou se estava falando sério. Em todo caso achou melhor optar por não rir e mudar de assunto.

"Scorps..."

"Que?"

"Você já sentiu o cheiro do sorvete?"

"Não."

O loiro aproximou o sorvete de creme de seu nariz para sentir a essência, mas antes que pudesse afastar, Albus empurrou a casquinha contra seu nariz fazendo o creme melar todo o seu rosto.

"Albus Severus Potter, eu vou matar você!"

"Desculpa, Scorps, eu sempre quis fazer isso com alguém!"

O loiro mal parecia ouvir o que o outro falava, seu olhos tinham um brilho de raiva e as gotas meladas do sorvete ainda escorriam pela sua bochecha. Ele encarou o moreno que retribuiu com sorriu de uma maneira tão doce quase o fazendo esquecer de sua raiva.

"Vem, eu te ajudo no banheiro."

Os dois garotos se levantaram e caminharam até o banheiro mais próximo. Scorpius abriu a torneira o máximo que conseguiu, fazendo água espirrar para todos os lados e não se importante se estava molhando o moreno ou não. Mergulhou suas mãos debaixo da torneira e enxaguou seu rosto tentando fazer o melado sair.

O loiro levantou a cabeça se encarando no espelho. Os fios da franja molhados, os olhos lijeiramente avermelhados e a boca entre-aberta buscando ar. Desviou os olhos observando o moreno que sorria marotamente para si.

"Espera…"

Albus se aproximou juntando seus lábios em um breve e delicado beijo roubado.

"Por isso eu gosto tanto de sorvete de creme, sabe, Scorps."

Scorpius se aproximou novamente demorando um pouco mais no beijo dessa vez. Ele passou seus braços envolta do pescoço do moreno impedindo que se afastasse, mas tudo o que Albus fez foi se aproximar ainda mais.

O beijo foi quebrado quando os garotos escutaram algumas batidas na porta, eles se afastaram minimamente para que o moreno arrumasse as mechas loiras atras da orelha do outro e Scorpius pudesse sussurrar.

"Vamos, Al, eu ainda tenho que te levar ao lugar que eu escolhi."

Eles sairam do bainheiro do parque ignorando os olhares curiosos e enviesados em suas costas, caminharam animadamente até a decida do metrô mais próximo retomando uma discução animada sobre o próximo jogo do campeonato de futebol americano.

…

Albus escutou o autofalante anunciar que a próxima parada seria _Covent Garden_ e sentiu o loiro o cutucar, murmurando que desceriam neste ponto. O moreno sorriu bobo ao entender que o outro estava o levando para jantar em um de seu lugares favoritos.

Os dois saíram do vagão, descendo na plataforma e procurando as escadas que levavam até a rua. Assim que saíram, os meninos logo avistaram o antigo Mercado Municipal que parecia estar particularmente barulhento aquele final de tarde. Andaram calmamente pelo pátio coberto, tentaram ficar o mais próximo possíveis para não se perderem no meio da massa de pessoas.

Quando chegaram na praça aberta que ficava no fundo do ex-mercado, depararam-se como uma multidão que já estava ansiosa para assistir ao próximo show de rua que estava se preparando para a apresentação.

"Como você sabia que eu gostava de vir aqui?"

"Você comentou comigo que veio algumas vezes com seus pais quando era pequeno, mas que gostava de voltar pata assistir esse tipo de shows."

Albus sorriu radiantemente e segurou a mão de Scorpius. Nunca imaginaria que alguém pudesse lembrar de todas as besteiras que falasse.

"Obrigada, Scorps!"

O loiro sorriu divertido e se aproximou, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro durante alguns segundos. Logo o show começou e o artista de rua pôs-se a fazer brincadeiras e a interagir com o público, o moreno até tentou fazer com que Scorpius fosse o escolhido para ser assistente de uma das mágicas, mas o loiro ficou extremamente bravo quando o ator cogitou a ideia de chama-lo para participar.

Depois de longos minutos de brincadeiras e malabares do artista, o show finalmente terminou com uma salva de aplausos calorosos. A multidão se decipou como em um passe de mágica, os garotos foram procurar mesa no restaurante italiano ao lado.

O jantar ocorreu bem e calmo, conversavam sobre as mesmas coisas banais de sempre, mas tudo o que diziam trazia aquele brilho especial no olhar. Para pagar a conta foi muito rápido, o loiro estendeu se cartão de crédito antes que Albus pudesse engolir a última garfada de seu prato. Sem ter do que reclamar o moreno apenas ofereceu um sorriso doce ao outro.

"Vamos, eu estou cansado, quero ir para casa."

Eles andaram em direção ao ponto de ônibus mais próximo apenas observando as luzes se acenderem e as pessoas começaram a preencherem as calçadas.

"Você vai dormir lá em casa hoje, não é, Al?"

"Eu não falei com meus pais, Scorps… você conhece minha mãe."

"Pode deixar que eu falo com ela. Vamos você prometeu que terminaríamos aquele jogo que começamos no sábado."

"Certo, vou ligar para ela."

Ambos entraram no ônibus e subiram até o segundo andar, achando um lugar vazio perto da janela, no fundo.

Quando se sentaram Albus segurou a mão de Scorpius e separou as pernas para que ninguém pudesse vê-las. Sentiu suas bochechar arderem e deixou que um sorriso doce se formasse em seus lábios. Os bancos dos ônibus da Ingleterra eram todos estreitos, então ninguém perceberia se eles estivessem próximos demais.

Não havia nada que se preocupar. Nada além de ficar atento para não perder o ponto de descida e conseguir convencer sua mãe e deixar dormir na casa de Scorpius.

* * *

**N./A.**:

Oi, gentchy!

eu me apaixonei tanto pelo Al e o Scorps que foi impossível não fazer uma continuação :love:

Mas confesso que tive que dar uma corridinha básica para termina-la antes da data, mas ufa, consegui!

Thanks so much as divas **17****Draco-Girl**, **Juulie** e **Schaala** que deixaram reviews lindas no cappy passado :shorey:

O nome da fic e a citação do começo é da música _Happy Together_ do _The Turtles_ e acho que a letra exprime bem o a relação do Al e do Scorps :hearts:

Para quem não conhece Londes e quiser entender um pouquinho mais da onde os meninos passaram pela fic, aqui estão algumas informações (muito) básicas :)

O **Kensington Gardens** é um parque onde fica a famosa estátua do Peter Pan, o Boardwalk Café e o Daina playgroud.

Para quem quiser ver o mapa detalhado e conhecer mais sobre as atrações do parque é só acessar: http:/ www. royalparks. gov. uk / Kensington - Gardens .aspx

O Albus estuda na **London Academy of Radio, Film & TV** que fica bastante longe do Kensington Gardens! Eu não entendi direito como funcionam os cursos da London Academy, mas como eu já tinha dito no capítulo anterior que o Al fazia R&TV, então acabei tendo que optar por ele fazer faculdade na Academy mesmo... Que quiser conhecer é só acessar: http:/ www. Media – courses .com / index .php

A faculdade do Scorpius é a **Imperial College Business School **e fica super pertinho do Kensington Gardens :)

Para o pessoal que quiser fazer intercambio é só acessar: http:/ www3. imperial. ac. uk / business – school

Esse é o site da **Covent Garden**: http:/ www. coventgarden .uk .com/

é um lugar super bonitinho e muito animado!

Bom, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado da continuação, porque eu realmente me esforçei para fazê-la!

Obrigada por lerem e ao futuros reviews!

beijinhos,

m. milky

28.03.2011


End file.
